


Tea?

by plumedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Snape is overworking himself as usual and Draco timidly tries to get him to drink something other than whiskey.Drawn as a gift for a good friend.





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> For original image size, open in new tab. It's pretty huge.


End file.
